¿Por qué no ves mis sentimientos?
by Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan
Summary: ¿Por que siempre el chico que te gusta nunca se dan cuenta de que tu estas enamorada de él y los que se dan cuenta son los que te rodean y lo rodean a él? esa es una situación que hinata vivirá en este fic.


Hola a todos mis lectores espero que les este gustando el primer fic que estoy subiendo, hoy les traigo un one-short, este one-short esta basado en lo que yo tuve que pasar, para que mi novio se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por él (ya que nunca se daba cuenta¬¬) bueno y sin mas los dejo con el one-short.

-personaje hablando-

*personaje pensando*

#aclaraciones#

(aclaraciones de su chibi-escritora)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¿POR QUÉ NO VES MIS SENTIMIENTOS?**

**P.O.V Hinata**

Yo siempre me sentaba a tu lado, en los últimos asientos del salón, casi cerca de la venta, cuando los profesores pedían que nos uniéramos en grupos de dos, tu me escogías a mi siempre, tu eres uno de mis mejores amigos sabes, nose que me enamoro de ti si fue la forma tan cariñosa con la que me tratabas o esa sonrisa que me dedicabas a mi, quizás el color azul cielo de tus hipnotizantes ojos, tal vez en la forma tan rápida que querías que volvieras a estar bien cuando peleamos y muchas otras cosas mas que quisiera decírtelas de frente algún dia pero dudo que tu me correspondas ¿sabes porque? Tu ya estas enamorado de alguien y el nombre de la afortunada chica que tiene tu corazón en Sakura Haruno, quien es una de mis mejores amigas, pero como no te enamorarías de ella siempre es segura de si misma, con un carácter fuerte, siempre defendiendo a los demás, apoya al que lo necesita, aun me acuerdo de cuando murió mi primo Neji por leucemia no pude llorar en el funeral pero si lo hice en la escuela ella me dio su hombro para que llorara todo lo que quisiera tratarme de tranquilizar, además de que portaba su cabello corto color rosa y su ojos color jade, en cambio yo soy muy timida, alguien alejada de las personas, no sociabilizo si no es por mi hermana o que sean compañeros de la escuela solo tengo dos amigos que son Aburame Shino y Inuzuka Kiba aunque tampoco a ellos los consegui por mi cuenta tu me los presentaste, mi cabello es entre negro y azulado, mis ojos son de un suave lila que algunos piensan estoy muerta en vez de viva. Se que nunca te fijaras en mi, pero con esto quisiera que te dieras cuenta de mis sentimientos hacia ti y si no te la hago llegar me ire con ellos sin que tu sepas lo que siento por ti Naruto-kun.

**FIN P.O.V HINATA**

-Hyuga-chan ¿que haces?- Pregunta un ojiazul a su lado izquierdo (NA: cuando iba a la escuela me llamaban por mi apellido no por mi nombre).

-na-nada Naruto-kun- Dijo una ojiperla un tanto sonrojada bajando la mirada -¿porque preguntas?-

-es que te vi que estabas escribiendo algo- Dijo curioso el ojiazul.

-dejala Naruto no vez que está tomando apuntes- La defiende Kiba.

-bueno chicos hagan parejas vamos hacer la actividad 15 del libro de texto- Ordeno el profesor Iruka.

-Sakura-chan ¿harás grupo conmigo como estábamos diciendo?- Pregunta sonriente el rubio.

-claro Naruto ven- Dijo la pelirosa.

-Na-Naruto-kun esta vez no harás pareja conmigo- Le hablo la ojiperla.

-no Hyuga-chan hoy no, hare pareja con Sakura-chan- Respondio.

-está bien Naruto-kun- Dijo tristemente -buscare a otra persona- Termino de decir decaída #cosa que no paso desapercibida por pelirosa# *Ahora sé que si te gusta Sakura-san, Naruto-kun no hay más espacio para mi* pensó.

-este Naruto porque no haces pareja con ella yo me unire con Ino- Dijo la ojijade cuando vio que la pelinegro solo acomodaba sus cosa en el pupitre para empezar hacer la actividad que dio el profesor de lenguaje.

-pero Sakura-chan yo quiero tenerte de pareja esta vez- Reclamo el ojiazul pero se quedo callado cuando vio a que la ojiperla estaba haciendo el trabajo por su cuenta sin ninguna pareja y pensó que mejor sería estar con ella -Hyuga-chan me unire contigo- Le dijo regalándole una bella sonrisa.

-pe-pero Naruto-kun tu no ibas hacer pareja con Sakura-chan- Pregunto algo desconcertada la Hyuga.

-sí pero se unió con Ino- Dijo señalándolas.

-ya veo-

-y que tenemos que hacer Hyuga-chan- Pregunto el ojiazul mirando ella se sonrojo y le explico que tenían que hacer.

**TIEMPO DESPUES**

Estaban en un grupo de trabajo otra vez y llega a preguntarles un compañero algo que la mayoría veía en ellos dos.

-oigan Naruto, Hyuga-san ustedes son novios- Pregunta un chico llamado Rock Lee.

A la Hyuga se le suben los colores por tal pregunta y tiene miedo de que Naruto se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-no, no lo somos ¿porque preguntas eso Lee?- Respondio y pregunto curioso el rubio.

Hinata se tranquilizo por ver que Naruto no se había fijado aun es sus sentimientos y también se entristeció al ver que este solo la veía como una amiga nada más.

-es que hacen muy bonita pareja- Termino de decir y se fue.

Cuando se fue Hinata se habia puesto nerviosa ya que con lo que les dijo Rock Lee pensó que Naruto no la veria como una simple amiga sino algo mas pero se equivoco.

-¿Porque todos piensan que somos pareja Hyuga-chan?- Le pregunto desconcertado.

-no lo sé Na-Naru-to-kun- Dijo tímidamente la ojiperla.

-solo somos grandes amigos verdad Hyuga-chan- Dijo alegremente el rubio.

-si-si Naruto-kun- Dijo decepcionada la ojiperla -volvamos hacer la actividad-

-está bien-

**P.O.V Hinata**

Sabes últimamente he pensado que te gusto eso me alegra ya que te estás comportando muy diferentes conmigo, una vez estaba Sakura-san tocando los musculos de Sasuke-san como yo estaba a la par de ella agarro mi mano y me lo puso en el bíceps de Sasuke-san y se sentía muy bien, nose si lo viste pero en la siguiente semana pasaba por tu lado #creo no me acuerdo# me agarraste la mano y me la pusiste en tu abdomen me dijiste que te estabas asiendo los cuadritos y los sentí cuando movi mi mano ya no era tan timida como antes.

Otra vez que vi ese comportamiento fue cuando mandaron a llamar a tus padres por que en la excursión tu, con Karin-san y Shikamaru-san compraron cerveza y se dieron cuenta los profesores aunque Sakura-san y otros tambien estaban involucrados, pero bueno sigamos con lo que te decía ese dia cuando llegue al salón me abrazaste por la preocupado que estabas de que te dirían pero lo extraño es que solo a mi me hiciste esa muestra de afecto y a nadie más.

**FIN P.O.V HINATA**

-oye Hyuga-chan te puedo preguntar algo- Dijo serio el rubio.

-claro Naruto-kun- Dijo la ojiperla.

-¿a ti quien te gusta?- Dijo el ojiazul sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Po-porque me pre-guntas eso Naruto-kun?- Dijo nerviosa la ojiperla.

-por curiosidad- Dijo despreocupado el rubio.

-na-nadie Naruto -kun- Dijo al final la Hyuga.

-está bien- Respondio el rubio.

**P.O.V Hinata**

No sé porque Naruto-kun me pregunta cuándo puede que quien me gusta del salón será que de verdad siente algo por mí, bueno no lo sé además el nunca sabrá que yo estoy enamorada de él me iré a la preparatoria sin decírselo es mejor asi ya que dudo que se fije en alguien como yo que solo soy su mejor amiga.

No puedo creer que hasta el dia que tengo que saber si pase el año tengo que ir con el uniforme porque si no me dirán si pase o no que mal.

**FIN P.O.V HINATA**

-hola Sakura-chan- Dijo la peli-azul.

-hola Hyuga-chan- Dijo alegre la pelirosa.

-pasaste el grado Sakura-chan- Dijo muy animada la ojiperla.

-sí y tu también hasta te van a dar medalla de honor- Le comento la pelirosa.

-en serio- Dijo sorprendida la ojiperla.

-sí, sino me crees pregunta- Dijo la ojiverde.

-aaa Hyuga-san con usted no hay ningún problema la esperamos el dia de la clausura- Dijo Kakashi-sensei.

-ves te lo dije- Le comento la ojiverde.

-si tienes razón solo eso vine a consultar- Dijo la ojiperla –por ciento ya te vas Sakura-chan-

-si ya estuve mucho tiempo aquí- Dijo la pelirosa.

-bien entonces nos vamos- Dijo la peli-azul.

**P.O.V Hinata**

Qué raro me dijeron que Naruto-kun estaba preguntando por mí en ayer no se para que lo aria o será que de verdad sea lo que estoy pensando que tal vez yo le guste #Hinata se sonroja# no, no lo creo el está enamorado de otra persona, y esa persona no soy yo. Al menos le podre llamar ya que tengo su número.

Pasado el tiempo.

Mis padres no están hoy le llamara haber como esta.

-hola se encuentra Naruto- Digo cuando me contestan.

-si enseguida se lo comunico- Me dijo una señora creo que era su mamá.

-hola- Me contesta.

-hola Naruto-kun como esta- Digo alegre por oír su voz.

-bien y tu- Me dice.

-muy bien algo nerviosa porque mañana tengo un examen de ingreso- Digo con sinceridad.

-ya veo-

-sabes me dijo Shikamaru-san que me estuviste buscando el dia que nos dijeron las notas- Comento con curiosidad.

-aaa si pero era para otra cosa no te preocupes- Dijo desinteresadamente.

-aaa ya-

-oye te puedo preguntar algo- Me dijo algo dudoso.

-si claro- Digo con animo.

-¿Quién te gusta del salón?- Dijo con seriedad.

-nadie ¿porque preguntas?- Le pregunto.

-aaa bueno solo era por curiosidad- Dijo sin más.

-está bien-

Pasamos un rato mas hablando hasta que ya era hora que colgara.

-bueno ya tengo que colgar Naruto-kun-

-bueno te puedo decir algo Hyuga-chan y no te enojas por lo que te diga- Me dice dudoso.

-si claro- Digo pensando en que me dirá.

-verdad que yo te gusto- Dijo sin pisque de duda.

Yo quede en estado de shock hasta que al final dije –no claro que no tu no me gustas- Dije muy nerviosa.

-no mientas es cierto- Me dijo.

Al final le tuve que decir que si era cierto que el me gustaba ya que por quedarme callada cedió cuenta y seguimos platicando hasta que lo regañaron por tanto hablar por teléfono.

Hoy es el dia de la clausura voy de uniforme como me lo pidieron y estoy nerviosa ya que Naruto-kun no deja de quitarme la mirada.

**FIN P.O.V HINATA**

-oye Hyuga-chan puedo hablar contigo- Dijo un ojiazul algo nervioso.

-cla-claro Naruto-kun- Dijo un poco sonrojada la ojiperla.

-sabes quiero decirte algo muy importante- Dijo el rubio un poco sonrojado –y es si ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-

-ah- Dijo en shock la peli-azul –pero a ti te gusta otra persona Naruto-kun –Comento la ojiperla con tristeza –ademas creo que tu solo lo haces para que no me sienta mal-

-no digas eso Hinata-chan- Dijo el ojiazul tomando las manos de la ojiperla –se lo que me dices es verdad que me gustaba otra persona pero desde que me dijiste que yo te gusto mis sentimientos cambiaron hacia ti y no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste en estos días que no te he visto-

La ojiperla se sonroja por todo lo que el rubio le dijo en ese momento.

-Hinata-chan si tú me lo permites podríamos intentar algo más que solo amistad- Dijo Naruto mirando esos hermosos ojos que lo empezaban a enamorar más –Hinata-chan ¿quieres ser mi novia?-

-si Naruto-kun quiero ser tu novia- Dijo muy emocionada la ojiperla.

Y sin mas los dos se acercaron y se dieron su primer beso como novios.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
